User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Kingdom Part 3
''Heres Part 3! Im glad everyone loves this! Here we go~~ ''As all the warriors are leaving, MDM goes over to Ryu. Nada follows him. MDM: '''Oi! Ryu! What would you say to coming with us? We think as two kings, we'll be unstoppable. '''Ryu: '''Do you only want me because I'm the mayor of Chat City, therefore Head Chatter? '''Nada: '''Yes--I mean no, we sincerly care about you. '''Ryu: '''Hm.....well..I guess its safer than going alone. '''MDM: Allright!! Lets go! And so, the groups ranging for 4 to 2 are made. Theres of course DSP, AYET, OPN, and Tuckyd. There is also MDM, Nada, and Ryu. Another group, Swim, SHB, ST, and NWW. The all female group, Calu, Caring, Zori, and Jade. There's also IH and X. LPK is with GH. Rici is with PX. And then, the two who are stuck together, THT and MJ. Halfway down the mountain, after a couple days, Tuckyd wakes up. He agrees to travel with DSP, OPN, and AYET, and they group goes on. On the other side of the mountain, headed to the frozen plains of dead blogs, is Swims group. SHB: '''Yeah, lets kill somebody! '''NWW: '''Calm yourself, strawhat. '''SHB and Swim: '''Which one....? '''NWW: ''*facepalm*'' ST: 'C'mon......we're nearing the plains..... ''As they walk along the sky goes grey and the weather becomes freezing. The wind blows hard as snow covers the ground. As they walk further into the plains, large stones shoot out of the ground. Words inscribed on them seem to be unreadable, as they've withered away over time. These are the gravestones, of forgotten blogs. 'Swim: '''Well....how do we find a reviver? '''ST: '''Search around the gravestones I guess.... ''The four split up, searching around gravestones. NWW notices a faint red light. He calls over to his companions, and runs over to the light. He stops and sees a hooded figure, with a red energy coming out of their hands. The energy is flowing into the gravestone, making it glow. 'NWW: '''Hey! You! Reviver! Im here to kill you and bring back your head!! ''NWW, who has the power of a ghost, turns intangable and flys through the reviver, suprising him. NWW then draws his dual swords and slices the reviver back. The reviver falls over and his hood is removed to a head without a face. His skin is pale and grey. It is the species of A Wikia Contributor, or AWC. '''AWC: ''Hissssssssss'' AWC starts to scratch NWW, but its not effective against him because he is intangeable. But, because he can only turn intangable for a short amount of time, his body trns normal, and a scatch hits his arm. NWW then attacks the AWC with his swords. Swim, ST, and SHB hear the noises and run over. Before AWC can send a scratch to NWW face, ST grabs his hand and pulls it behind his back. SHB draws his katana and Swim takes out both his swords. NWW, Swim, and SHB, all imediatley stab the AWC, killing him. SHB: 'Allright....that was fun..... '''NWW: '....I could have handled myself... 'Swim: '''Sure... '''ST: '''Chop is head off, put in in here ''He tosses SHB a bag. SHB happily chops off the AWCs head and places it in the bag. The group then heads off, to do another quest. Across the land, LPK and GH are headed to Chat City. '''GH: '''How far is Chat City? '''LPK: A few days. GH: 'Allright then. You realise the Meme Kings group has the advantage, with one of them being the mayor? '''LPK: '''Yes...thats going to be a challenge. '''GH: '''You also realise that us being a group is just like Bepo and Law, right? '''LPK: '''Yes.... '''GH: '''Just making sure... ''They continue on the path. Back at Prediction Pines, the witch is tieing up the traveling salesman, Coffee. After waking up from the kick, Neo was furious and swore revenge on OPN, DSP, and AYET. She recruited BLS, and plans to recruit Coffee. 'Neo: '''Will you join me to complete the quest? '''Coffee: '''Why should I? '''Neo: '''Well....Im a beautiful woman.....I could probally kill you......and I wanna get revenge on some people. '''Coffee: '''Revenge? Im in! '''BLS: '''Lets go then. ''The trio heads off, unaware of what the quest are. Just going where their heart says. Across the lands again, in the black mountain range of the land of trolls, X and IH and traversing. 'X: '''Oi, IH, I see the kingdom. ''Before them stands the Troll Kingdom, where the Troll King, IH, rules. The kingdom is surounded in black spikes as a wall f defense. The sky above is black and red. The gate it guarded by two troll soldiers. 'IH: '''Allright, lets go... ''They go down to the guards. 'Guard 1: '''KING IH! Would you like entry? '''IH: '''Thats what your mom said last night. All jokes aside I gotta tell you something guard. '''Guard 1: '''Good one sir. Whats the matter? '''X: '''We gotta kill you. '''Guard 1: '''Wh-what? Well....if its for the good of the kingdom... '''IH: '''Actually, its not even for the kigdom...I'm doing this for me.... '''X: '''Um..what about me, IH? '''IH: '''Oh..yeah..you too... ''The guard bends over on his knees with his head hung over. 'Guard 1: '''Allright, my lord. Decapitate me as I hav-- ''IH kills the guard before he can finish his last words. IH oulls the knife from his back and resheathes it. He tells X to cut off his self assurance. 'IH: '''I'll be on my way, you catch up. ''IH walks off, going to the next quest. X removes the guards chestplate and cuts his chest open. Inside, instead of a heart he has a Trollface. X removes that and places it in a bag. He thens runs to catch up with IH. Yet again across the land, the girls head to the mountain of Sucessful Blogs. Calu, Jade, Caring and Zori all walk along the path. 'Calu: '''All this walking is boring.... '''Zori: '''Oh shutup...dont be a sissy... '''Caring: '''How far is this mountain..? '''Jade: '''Pretty far. Might take us about a week. '''Calu: '''Ugh......... ''The four girls keep walking, the goal over so far away. In a forrest of giant trees, DSP, AYET, Tuckyd, and OPN walk along. 'OPN: '''So..this is the Forrest of Deletion... '''AYET: '''Yeah...if you look closely, eatch tree is inscribed with a fake page...or valdilism edit.... '''DSP: '''oh, yeah...(reading out loud) " Luffy is a big gay fa--" Oh my.. '''Tuckyd: '''So...how do we find a vandilism monster in this forrest..? ''Suddenly, a massive roar is heard, and the group runs to the noise. In the bustling metropolis of Chat City, MDM and his group arive at town hall. 'Ryu: '''Here we are. This is where I keep all my staffs of kickban. '''Nada: '''Allright, lets go in. ''The duo notices they are short one MDM, and look around opnly to see him yelling at another person. '''MDM: '''DIE THT, DIE THT, DIE THT!! '''THT: '''Shutup MDM! its bad enough im stuck with MJ! '''MJ: ''He falls to his knees, Am I really that bad........? '''MDM: '''Yeah well....I'm going to go get a staff from Ryu, so when I get back you'd better be dead. '''THT: '''Yeah..sure MDM.... '''MJ: '''Your going to die!? Time to party~! ''THT slaps MJ THT: 'Shutup, you... ''MDM goes back over to Nada and Ryu. As they are about to open the door, a sword blocks the way. LPK stands with GH at the side of the door. 'LPK: '''You'll be giving us a staff..wont you, Ryu..? '''Nada: '''No way! He's ours! '''LPK: '''Back away, Meme King. '''Ryu: '''Boys , boys..dont fight over me~~ '''MDM: '''I'll protect Ryu too! '''Nada: '''Come at me LPK! '''MDM: '''DIE THT! ''MDM jumps up and is about to punch LPK 'THT: '''WHY ARE YOU TELLING LPK THAT!!?? 'That was part 3!! What will happen at Chat City? With DSPs group defeat the vandilism monster? Will Calus group ever get to Successful Blog mountain? Find out next time~~ Category:Blog posts